Odd Della Robbia
'Odd Della Robbia '''is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series ''Code Lyoko. Personality Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In X.A.N.A Awakens, before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Aged 13, and in the same eighth grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. Education The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his overly supportive parents. Odd is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and certain sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar. Relationships Socially, one can say that he gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. His "trendy" look particularly inspires the admiration of little Milly and Tamiya, who consider him somewhat like a handy big brother to whom they can come for advice. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and Samantha (in Rock Bottom?) is practically the only one in whom he seems to be strongly romantically interested. As another characteristic, Odd is the joyful owner of Kiwi, a small dog of undetermined breed, and of strange appearance. Kiwi is not extremely bright — a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as in the episode Satellite. Ulrich Stern Although their friendship started off rocky, after the events stated in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Ulrich Stern has become Odd's best friend. They share a room at Kadic and they bicker more or so like brothers. Ulrich puts up with a lot of Odd's shortcomings, that the others admit that they would never willingly go through, such as Kiwi destroying the room, shedding hair on his bed, barking, urinating on his sheet, or Odd's foul foot odor. Samantha Knight Of all the girls that Odd has been with (having it stated that he has date every girl in his class (excluding Sissi, who he can't stand, and Aelita, who is not only masquerading as his cousin, but is also too close of a friend) Samantha Knight has been the only one capable of making Odd go head over heels - literally. Despite her trying to steal a laptop and preventing him from getting to an urgent Lyoko mission, Odd still retained strong feelings for her. Since Sam moved to the coast, the two haven't been able to see much of each other, and therefore don't appear to be together anymore. Yumi Ishiyama Odd and Yumi usually get along well, but Yumi is easily annoyed and even angered by some of Odds jokes and pranks. Odd is always the one who tries to make Ulrich and Yumi closer, though it usually fails and he ends up being in trouble with one of them. Jeremie Belpois Odd and Jeremie have some complications to get along because of their differences. Jeremie doesn't understand Odd's humor, always telling him that his jokes are bad. In turn, Odd doesn't understand Jeremie when he explains scientific subjects. Odd usually tries to copy homework from him and sometimes Jeremie is even ready to help Odd study for tests. Despite their differences they are as good friends as anyone else in the team. Aelita Schaeffer Odd and Aelita have a really good relationship. Whenever Aelita is in trouble in Lyoko, Odd heads to her immediately and is even ready to sacrifice himself for her. Aelita and Odd had a fight only once, because Odd was too sleepy and needed Aelita to tell an excuse for Jim, which resulted them both getting detention. To the legal system they are cousins, and in real life they have a close brother-sister relationship. William Dunbar Odd and William always got along well. They even made team work in A Bad Turn and The Secret. When joining to Lyoko Warriors, Odd showed some trust on him and though it was stupid that Yumi voted against him in The Secret. When William was possessed by X.A.N.A, Odd was only one not to take it too seriously and he even taunted William playfully in Lyoko. When X.A.N.A. returned in Evolution, Odd was more serious about William rejoining the team, saying that William was "captured like an novice". After some arguments in Cortex, the two made amends, though William takes their job on Lyoko so seriously that he might even offend Odd. Samantha Suarez In Code Lyoko Evolution, Odd chases after Sam Suarez, the Evolution replacement of Samantha Knight. In the episode Countdown, when Ulrich brings up the fact that Sam has returned to Kadic, he is psyched. He later becomes really upset about messing things up with her, as for after having called her a "beetroot" (or simply a "beet", the exact translation isn't for sure), because of X.A.N.A. having attacked him for codes. He goes to great lengths to get her to be with him, even going as far as to buy her a thousand red roses, in Friday the 13th. Elisabeth Delmas In Code Lyoko, Odd has a teasing relationship with Sissi. Fighting on Lyoko When he is transferred to Lyoko, Odd is virtualized in a form similar enough to his real appearance, except for the addition of claws and a tail, making him resemble rather a "cat-man". In this environment, he displays an extreme agility which permits him easily to sidestep attacks and making him a serious adversary for the minions of X.A.N.A. Also, he is capable of projecting ten arrows from his gauntlet at the arch of his hand, but only until his supply of projectiles is exhausted, in which case he becomes very vulnerable and has no choice but to dodge or flee. His fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into the traps arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of Yumi, who sometimes has to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. Odd particularly excels when acting to create a diversion (the well-known "peekaboo, here I am!"), to attract the attention of the monsters and permit his friends to slip by. Nevertheless, this risky tactic has its limits and Odd, despite his agility and trickiness, is often the first to be devirtualized. His friends distrust the crazy ideas that he comes up with, often doing the complete opposite of what he proposes, despite his instinctive character. Concerning powers that he might have, in season 1 he seems sensitive to the "thoughts" of the Supercomputer, which allows him to anticipate what is about to happen in excellent "flashes of intuition" that occur to him at the right moment, helping his friends out of inextricable situations. This power was removed in season 2, and he gained a shield in its place. Code Lyoko: Evolution In Code Lyoko Evolution, Odd has been given a slighty new outfit: the cat ears on top of his head have been removed, and so has Kiwi on his outfit. The original purple stripes on his arms have become yellow ones. Also, Odd gains a new-and-improved Laser Arrow launcher that enables him to fire three or six arrows at once at high speeds. Like Ulrich and Yumi, Odd gains the ability to deactivate towers as long as he has X.A.N.A.'s source codes within him. In the second episode, he holds a grudge against William after he got locked up into an utility room and William didnt help him. He is much warmer and friendlier towards him after he is allowed to rejoin the team. Trivia *Canonically Odd's father is an opera singer, but a lot of people believe that Odd's father is or was a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. **Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Géczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Géczy II. Matt's brother, George Géczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Géczy, is an abstract painter. *It seems that Odd doesn't get attacked as much as the other Lyoko Warriors on Earth. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Laser Arrow", and Yumi discovers this first hand in the same episode when she temporarily lives in Odd's body; Odd's feet stink. **Thankfully, Yolanda gave him a cream to help, but it smells just as bad or worse than as his feet. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly, or perhaps not-so) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers which he also mocks all the time while visiting Sector 5. *In X.A.N.A. Awakens, it is revealed that Odd wore his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. He called it the "Lyoko style". *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone-style cellphone. *In Dog Day Afternoon (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremie, as the other group members have on occasion. *Where nicknames are concerned, it is almost always Odd that comes up with the names for the monsters, as he's the person who gave name to Tarantula in New Order and Kolossus in Cold Sweat. *The Transporter that takes the group to Sector 5 gives Odd travel sickness. He states this specifically in A Fine Mess, expressing relief at not being in his own body, whereas Yumi in Odd's body felt like throwing up. *In X.A.N.A. Awakens ''Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko, although it no longer seems to bother him. *In ''Cousins Once Removed, it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more tame at level 8. *Odd is one of the most talented acrobats besides Yumi when it comes to fighting, both on Lyoko and in the real world. *Odd's Lyoko outfit has a design on its chest that resembles his dog Kiwi. He also has a cat face at the top of his right glove, and a Kiwi face at the top of his left. The cat and Kiwi designs appear on his shoulder plates. When he is in the real world shutting down supercomputers that house X.A.N.A.'s Replikas, the design that is on his chest is gone but the one on his shoulders are still there. *It is revealed in season one that Odd knows how to pick locks. *Besides Aelita, Odd is the only character to be virtualized in all first episodes of the 5 seasons. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. *Out of the original 5 Lyoko Warriors, Odd is the only one with a male voice actor in the English version. *First one to lose all source codes in Code Lyoko Evolution, and also only one to recover some of them. *Odd is only one who's been virtualized by all other original members of the team and the only one virtualized by Ulrich. *In Distant Memory, Odd reveals that he has five sisters, which always bully on him. He is the youngest of six children - his youngest sister is the same age as Yumi - and is the only boy. *Odd is the only Lyoko Warrior whose new avatar doesn't have fingerless gloves, as they are paws. Gallery Real Life Seasons 1-3 and prequel Tumblr lyuda4VTfz1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd walking down the hallway. Odd 0248.jpg|A towel wrapped around his shoulders. Odd 1073.jpg|Spinning a broom in Double Trouble. Odd 0411.jpg|Odd's favorite room in the entire school. Odd 0700.jpg|In his sleepwear. tumblr_lvr6okGCX71qfh7oz.png|Ready to hit the showers. Odd_sports.jpg|Relaxing in his gym clothes. Odd 0103.jpg|Being hit and knocked against a metal beam, ouch. Odd 0127.jpg|Inside the Lab. Odd 0105.jpg|At Kadic. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|Ready to shut down the Supercomputer together. False Start - Best Friends.png|In the end of False Start. Odds legs doubled.png|The two other Odds rescue the stone Odd. Odd 0026.jpg|Chatting with Jeremie in the cafeteria. Odd 0025.jpg|Happy. Odd 0024.jpg|Watching the ants crawl in Marabounta. Odd 0020.jpg|In class. Odd 0019.jpg|Talking with Ulrich. Odd 0018.jpg|He's happy about something. Odd 0006.jpg|Not sure what some of the answers on the test are. Odd 0005.jpg|Spying on someone? Odd 0137.jpg|Talking on his cell phone. Odd 0136.jpg|In class. Odd 0130.jpg|Looking for a date to go with at the dance in The Key.. The Key - Odd is rejected.png|..but is rejected before even asking. Triple sot 292.jpg|Rescuing the stone Odd. 9 and of course he tries to kill everyone.png|Being attacked by the XANAfied Jeremie clone in Double Trouble. IMG_1214.PNG|What a weird face, Odd. IMG_1243.PNG|Odd is suddenly spooked by the electric discharge from the socket. IMG_1244.PNG|He's literally shocked by the door in the next scene. IMG_1247.PNG|Yumi, in Odd's body, petting Kiwi in A Fine Mess. IMG_1211.PNG|Entering his and Ulrich's dorm room with Kiwi. Bruce.jpg|Being told off by William in Attack of the Zombies. AHHHHH!.jpg|Odd, Jeremie and Aelita spot more zombies! Nosy.jpg|Heading into the manhole and to the sewer. Group.jpg|Waiting on Ulrich to finish up his part of the driving test. The Group.jpg|Odd with the others comforting Aelita. 2011-08-15 2115 001.png|Complaining that he's hungry. 2011-08-15 2116.png|He's nice and full now. 2011-08-15 2118 001.png|Odd and the others are shocked. 6 do it ulrich!.png|Praying the Factory is used in the monster movie. 5 silly odd.png|Odd is quickly shushed after he makes ghostly sounds. 4 plan of attack.png|With Ulrich and Yumi. Raz de maree 171.jpg|Running away from the XANA-possessed food in Tidal Wave. 10 mmm sewer water.png|Hiding in the nasty sewer water to escape the hornets in Swarming Attack. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|Surprising Aelita. 2011-10-03 2057.png|Petting his little diggity-dog. 1 odd gets down.png|Rocking out in Killer Music. 2 yeah!.png|Annoying Ulrich with his music. 2011-09-15 0926.png|By the vending machine. 2011-09-15 0927.png|Watching William try to fix the dj board. 2011-09-15 0928.png|Odd has Aelita fix the dj for the party the same night. 6 hatching a plan.png|Hanging out with the others in Season 1. 6 class.png|His hair is flat in XANA Awakens Kiwi being annoying.jpg|Trying to shush Kiwi. Odd_0196.jpg|Being attacked by a Spectre. Odd_0244.jpg|Odd isn't feeling too well after coming out from a scanner. Odd 0047.jpg|Smiling. Odd 0003.jpg|Talking with Ulrich as they sneak in Yumi's house. Odd 0001.jpg|Being virtualized. Odd 0029.jpg|In the Lab. Odd 0028.jpg|Talking on his cell phone. Odd 0102.jpg|In Kadic grounds. Odd 0129.jpg|About to meet his mystery girl in Revelation. Odd 0128.jpg|Eating. Odd 0097.jpg|Odd happily stuffing his face. Odd 0104.jpg|In the gym. Odd_1129.jpg|Inside the scanner. Odd 1070.jpg|Being attacked by what they think is an evil Jeremie in Double Trouble. 2011-09-15 0932.png|Odd gets out of doing a test easily. Tumblr m5r0t5r0KV1r7qs82o1 500.png|In Teddygodzilla. 5 ulrich sweetheart.png|Odd in Xana Awakens Odd and Team Lyoko.png|Hanging out with the gang. Ulirch Odd amazed.png|Smiling with Ulrich. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 043.jpg|With Sissi. Odd & Jeremie.png|In Laughing Fit. Tumblr m4aqhhdvRB1qjkxipo1 500.gif|Odd volunteers to go to Lyoko. Tumblr m3misonsH81qbotu4o1 500.jpg|Feeding Kiwi. Kiwi 2 2.png|Being introduced to Kiwi 2. 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png|Ready to fight, unlike Jeremie. Odd_1127.jpg|Pulling a prank on Jim. Odd 1098.jpg|Talking in the Kadic school yard. Odd 0709.jpg|Blushing after seeing Sam again in Final Round. Odd_1126.jpg|Relaxing on the bench. Odd 1097.jpg|Hm? Tip-Top Shape Odd has power too image 1.png|Blasting an energy ball in Tip-Top Shape. Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png|Being the first ever to be Jeremie-fied. Tip-Top Shape Odd and Yolanda image 1.png|Getting a check-up from the nurse. A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png|Hanging out with the others in A Great Day. A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png|Odd is actually teaching the class. Oddisodd.jpg|Odd in Season 1. 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png|Kiwi trying to wake Odd in Killer Music. Odd 1092.jpg|Being backed into a corner. 6 guilty odd.png|Blushing. tumblr_lvr8wra30H1qfh7oz.png|He has falling asleep in class. Odd clip image025.jpg|Confused. Odd della robia-char.jpg|Odd. Odd is a genius.png|He gives a thumbs up. tumblr_m5area7f661ro7jmio2_500.jpg|Laughing in the Factory. 5 odd the lock picker.png|Picking the lock in order to get their cell phones back. tumblr_lvrawadZjx1qfh7oz.png|Leaving the cafeteria. Odd 1076.jpg|Confused about Jeremie's science talk. Odd 1067.jpg|Getting a drink at the vending machine. Odd 1068.jpg|Talking by the vending machine. Odd 1108.jpg|''"Funky!"'' Odd 1106.jpg|In the gym, getting a text that XANA is attacking. Odd 1093.jpg|Ready to go to Lyoko. Odd 1107.jpg|In the elevator. Odd 1069.jpg|Being hit back against the vending machine. Odd 1100.jpg|In the cafeteria. Odd 0599.jpg|In a coma because of the music. Odd 1077.jpg|He seems happy about something here. Odd 0812.jpg|Reading the Kadic News. Odd 0598.jpg|Rockin' out. Odd 0303.jpg|Using Jeremie's laptop. tumblr_lvr84ee4Nf1qfh7oz.png|Surprised by the teacher suddenly calling his name. Odd 0321.jpg|Using his new powers to scale up high places in the Factory. Odd 0466.jpg|Getting a drink from the vending machine in Season 1. Odd 0465.jpg|Seems he was able to open the locker. Odd 0464.jpg|Giving Jim a flyer. Odd 0489.jpg|He seems out of breath. Odd 0420.jpg|Checking his phone in the woods. Odd 0525.jpg|He doesn't look too impressed. Odd 0398.jpg|Just shocked the XANAfied nurse. Odd 0435.jpg|Stuck in a hole with water constantly running down. Odd 0695.jpg Odd 0436.jpg|No way out. Odd is in trouble here. New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|In the Lab, just after coming back from Lyoko. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Odd and Aelita must save Ulrich and Yumi in New Order. New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png|They find a shortcut out of the Hermitage. tumblr_lvr7unhQ8L1qfh7oz.png|In class in Season 1. Odd 30.JPG|Odd with his hair flat and short Odd 31.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. Tumblr lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1 500.png|Driving in A Bad Turn. Tumblr lyudiaIYrk1qlvb12o1 500.png|Getting beat up by the Odd clone in the Hermitage. Oh no.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Kiwi biting Odd Odd zombie.jpg|Odd turning into a zombie in Attack of the Zombies. Odd_0081.jpg|Happily eating. 2011-10-03 2100.png|Investigating the burnt out plug. 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png|Being attacked by the smoke in Laughing Fit. 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png|Playing the music for the school play. 3 skillful dance moves right there.png|Dancing on his bed in Killer Music. Mister Puck XANA attacks Odd image 1.png|X.A.N.A. tries to possess him in Mister Puck. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png|Odd is seen in the background. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. Unchartered Territory Hermitage book image 1.png|With Jeremie and Ulrich in Uncharted Territory. Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif|Handing out papers in Seeing Is Believing. Seeing is Believing Band Auditions.gif|Listening to the auditions. Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Odd with the other Warriors in XANA's Kiss. Sabotage 400.jpg|Odd is knocked down by a bunch of Jeremie's cluttered boxes. Sabotage 116.jpg|Going to meet the others at the Factory in Sabotage. Sabotage 081.jpg|Eating breakfast. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|Exhausted after fighting on Lyoko. Triple sot 398.jpg|Relaxing. Triple sot 397.jpg|Eating in Triple Trouble. Triple sot 093.jpg|Ulrich and the two Odds see the third emerge from the scanner. XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png|Odd and Yumi about to attack the Yumi clone. XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|They wait on Jeremie and Aelita. XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png|Odd fights a Jim Spectre. Ulrich's not coming.png|Watching the Factory Interface. Odd and the candy.png|Eating some candy in Just in Time. Desordre 134.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand IMG 1249.PNG|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand Desordre 132.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 130.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 123.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Triple sot 102.jpg|Three Odds due to a error in triple trouble Triple sot 130.jpg|The real Odd leaves his dorm, whole the other two try to stay out of trouble. Triple sot 143.jpg|They keep themselves busy. L ame des robots 102-1-.jpg|Cheering on Jeremie. Chainon Manquant 400.jpg|With Jeremie and Aelita. A Fine Mess In eachothers bodies for a day image 1.png|In Yumi's body in A Fine Mess. Cold War Yumi is stuck underneath the tree image 1.png|Shocked that Yumi is stuck beneath a tree. Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png|In the background, chilled by the sudden gust of wind. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|Eating before the snow comes in Cold War. Cold War No time for fun image 1.png|Odd was about to toss a giant snowball at Ulrich.. Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png|Trapped inside the building until the snow passes.. Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png|In Aelita's dorm room with the others. Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png|Hanging out with his friends. Déjà Vu Odd hides from Sissi image 1.png|Hiding from Sissi in Deja Vu. Esprit frappeur 347.jpg|Using the supercomputer. Esprit frappeur 154.jpg|In his Pjs with the others in Is Anybody Out There?. 36eme dessous 305.jpg|With Ulrich and Sam in Rock Bottom?. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 114.jpg|Trying to get answers from Jeremie in XANA Awakens Part 2 Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg|In Jeremie's room while he uses his computer. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 179.jpg|Down in the sewers. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg|Hanging out with his new friends in XANA Awakens. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 009.jpg|Talking with Ulrich and Sissi. Tentation 392.jpg|Shocked by Jeremie's behavior in Temptation. Tentation 228.jpg|In Jeremie's room, looking through his computer. Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG|With the gang in the Scanner Room. Odd laughing because of Jim CL 53.PNG|Laughing at the video of Jim. Odd begging CL 53.PNG|Odd begs to see Mr. Delmas. Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Odd complains to the others that he might be moved to another class. Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Just came back from summer camp. Sabotage 043.jpg|Talking about the monsters with Ulrich. Fausse piste 076.jpg|Odd sulking for his Tamagotchi in False Lead. The Pretender 6.jpg|Walking as the X.A.N.A.-fied crows watch on them. Aelita 127.jpg|Comforting Aelita in The Hermitage. Aelita 133.jpg|Aelita looking at him. Aelita 136.jpg|Odd gasping at her plan in Aelita. Aelita 158.jpg|Odd is unsure while Aelita preparing the virtualization. Aelita 388.jpg|Odd using a cream to get rid of his foot odor. Aelita 389.jpg|But the cream seems worse than his foot... Real Life Season 4 Odd 1103.jpg|Forced to dance by Jim in William Returns. Odd 1105.jpg|Trying to dance.. Hit by his own arrow image 1.png|Odd comes out of the scanner after being devirtualized. Kiwodd 364.jpg|Odd and Kiwi come out seperate again. Kiwi superstar 221.jpg|Being virtualized. Odd_1150.jpg|Taking a quick nap. Odd_1149.jpg Odd_1148.jpg|Odd in the park. Odd_1141.jpg Odd_1122.jpg Odd_1114.jpg Odd_1121.jpg Odd_1138.jpg Odd_1140.jpg Odd_1134.jpg Odd_1115.jpg Odd_1136.jpg Odd_1135.jpg Odd_1139.jpg Odd4.png Dont be Odd.jpeg|Odd about to take of his pants Tumblr ly24ztQQz31rnd5meo1 500.jpg Odd vs cloneXANA.jpg Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd and Aelita.png Odd 1039.jpg Tumblr m2wb4x9gqo1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd 1150.jpg Aelita odd.gif Tumblr m1ilc5b1nx1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd new.jpg Odd 1039.jpg Odd 1078.jpg tumblr_lvra0uqUAF1qfh7oz.png Odd 1040.jpg Odd_1111.jpg Odd_1112.jpg Odd in Season 4.jpg A_Holiday_Oddity.jpg|"Look at all my presents" Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png Groupe 1801-1-.jpg Groupe 1849-1-.jpg Kadic Bombshell She runs into Odd image 2.png Kadic Bombshell Odd takes her to the factory image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Kind of Warriors image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Has Odd found a new girl image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Don't touch anything image 2.png Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Brynja meets with Odd image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Brynja arrives at Kadic image 1.png Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png Hard Luck Odd talks to Azra image 1.png Hard Luck Odd slipped image 1.png Hard Luck Jeremie and Odd watch image 1.png Odd_1110.jpg|Cheering Jim on as he dances about on stage. Odd_1123.jpg|Throwing a ball back and forth in the Lab in Skidbladnir Odd_1125.jpg|In the Lab with the others. Odd_1124.jpg|Talking about Yumi and Ulrich sleeping in the background. Hard Luck Giving Jim his phone back image 1.png Odd_1128.jpg|In the library in Skidbladnir. Odd 1072.jpg|Trying to keep the Jeremie clone locked inside the broom closet. Il est sense d etre insense 179.jpg|Odd with Ulrich and Yumi in party. Aelita and Odd.jpg Replika 020.jpg Replika 003.jpg Lecon de choses 087.jpeg Lecon de choses 032.jpeg Lecon de choses 008.jpeg Odd saves yumi.png Lecon de choses 356.jpg Lecon de choses 111.jpg|Getting Scanned In Crash Course Lecon de choses 374.jpeg|Odd about to get shocked by Spectre. Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png|Ulrich and Odd in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-48.png|Odd being weakened by the Jim spectre in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd after devirtualization in Evolution IMG 20130107 212647.JPG IMG 20130107 212527.JPG IMG 20130107 212422.JPG tumblr_mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o4_250.png Tumblr mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o7 250.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png CLE Gym Class odd.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Group.png Rivalry4 Rivalry2 Forgiveness.jpg Odd and Sissi.jpg 264821 231616863638180 1513402836 n-1-.jpg Rivalite 108-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Foolxana25 Foolxana1 Warriorawakens30 Friday 21.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg Confrontation .jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o5_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous37 Rendezvous36 Rendezvous35 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Imagep.jpg Imageza.jpg Evo odd terre 0133.jpg Odd and Sam.png Mmeeinstein 039-1-.jpg 549302 154424384716022 1729226634 n-1-.jpg Evo odd terre 0122-1-.jpg 562548 168883609936766 616120174 n-2-.jpg 485634 160017630833178 538307258 n-1-.png 540794 155823724576088 965643336 n-1-.jpg Odd singing CLE 15.PNG|Codeless Intrusion29 Intrusion28 Intrusion22 Lyoko (Season 1) OdD LWERS.jpg|''"Laser Arrow!"'' Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd vs a Megatank. Odd_0615.jpg|In the Mountain Sector. 146px-9_revision.png|Odd vs. Ulrich in Amnesia tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo6_1280.png|Odd tells Yumi that they're almost to the tower. 13 aelita's alright.png|Odd and Ulrich help Aelita inside the tower. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|Odd spots Aelita in the Desert Sector. 2011-08-14 1520.png|Odd points in the direction of the tower. Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png|Odd and the others stay inside the tower. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Being virtualized in the Forest Sector. Code Terre 360.jpg|Odd leaps at his opponent. Routine 332.jpg|Odd and the others hide from danger.. Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png|Odd relaxes by the water. Routine 025.jpg|The three look for Aelita. Routine 021.jpg|Fighting a Megatank! Routine 339.jpg|Odd takes on a Megatank! Gravite Zero 368.jpg|Odd and Yumi mourn for Aelita in Zero Gravity Zone. Code Terre 290.jpg|The tower is being attacked. Plagued Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd climbs the Desert Sector's rocks. Plagued Odd watches Krabs image 2.png|He gets a clear shot of two Krabs. Odd 0654.jpg|''"Laser Arrow!"'' Odd_0616.jpg|Odd in the Mountain Sector. 14 ready to jump.png|Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich prepare to head to another part of the Sector. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. TeddyGozilla_335.jpg|Odd Vs a Megatank Lyoko (Season 2) 14.jpg|Odd waves a fond farewell. Odd_0092.jpg|Jumping up to fire a Laser Arrow. Odd_0926.jpg|Odd inside a tower. IMG 1250.PNG|''Have a laugh'' in A Fine Mess. tumblr_ly7p5tkowA1qlvb12o1_500.png|About to destroy the Marabounta in Marabounta. tumblr_lyql4rUFXZ1qlvb12o1_500.png|''"Meatballs and gravy!"'' tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo3_1280.png|Odd surfs on his Overboard in the Ice Sector. tumblr_lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd's power level shown in Tip-Top Shape. Odd_4756.png Bfcg.png|Odd's legs are frozen by a possessed Aelita. Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo10 r1 1280.png|Odd rides a Krab to get to the core of the Marabounta. XANA 284.jpg|Odd and the others are trapped by Creepers. Odd in Carthrage .jpg|Odd in Carthage. XANA 081.jpg|Odd assists the monsters. Les jeux sont faits 354 (1).jpg|Odd rides with Aelita underneath the army of Krabs. Les jeux sont faits 350.jpg|They are almost hit. Les jeux sont faits 337.jpg Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|Traveling by Krab. New Order Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd cat climbs a rocky pillar in the Desert Sector. New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|Facing off with a Tarantula in New Order. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Racing Ulrich. Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png|Odd sees the Key in Exploration. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feel well after being transported. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Racing Ulrich in the Forest Sector. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png|Defeated a monster with Yumi's help in A Great Day. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|Saving Aelita from the Scyphozoa in Saint Valentine's Day. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita and prepares to fire. Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png|Odd cat climbs up an ice wall. Odd_0099.jpg|Running in the Forest Sector. Odd_0063.jpg Odd_0335.jpg Odd_0390.jpg|Odd taunts a Creeper in Franz Hopper. Odd_0391.jpg|Odd vs the Creeper. Odd_0750.jpg|Odd and Ulrich in the Arena. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi (In Odd's body) using the Shield. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Yumi (In Odd's body) doesn't feel well riding his Overboard. A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png|Watching Odd (In Yumi's body) float in the Sector. A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png|Odd and Yumi begin to glitch. Vertigo Odd swims below two Hornets image 1.png|Odd swims passed the Hornets. Vertigo Odd swims in the Ice Sector water image 2.png|Odd swims in the ice cold water in Vertigo. Cold War Odd fires a Laser Arrow image 1.png|Odd flips and fires a Laser Arrow in the Mountain Sector. Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Odd and the others stand together in the Mountain Sector. Tentation 355.jpg|Odd uses his Shield in Temptation. Tentation 338.jpg|Odd and Aelita watch as Ulrich is devirtualized. Tentation 004.jpg|Odd rides dangerously on his Overboard, making Aelita nervous. tumblr_lyy8r2NahT1qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd stays behind to take on the monsters in The Key. Lyoko (Season 3) 044.jpg|Being virtualized in Revelation. Droit au coeur 342.jpg|Heading to the Core of Lyoko on a Manta. tumblr_lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1_500.png|Firing a Laser Arrow at a monster. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo4_400.png|In Sector 5. Ulrich and The Group.png|With Ulrich and Yumi in the Forest Sector. Odde.png|Aiming at a lone Kankrelat. Tumblr lwuks2FiDs1r7wla3o1 500.jpg|Firing crouched down. Effects of a Manta double blast.png|Being effected by the beam with Ulrich. Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png|Odd and Ulrich our hit while on the Overboard. Yumi 1034.png|Odd cannot help Yumi as she's devirtualized. Yumi 1033.png|Riding the Overboard with Yumi holding on. 53 cat climb.jpg|Odd cat climbs up a pillar in Carthage. 20 funky tower.png|Odd and Ulrich await answers from Jeremie. 17 odd gets virtualised.png|Odd checks out his Lyoko avatar when first being virtualized. Cddc.png|Cat running up the stairs. Lyoko 071.jpg|Odd stares up at the Key. tumblr_m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1_500.png|Shocked when he sees the Marabounta go after Aelita. Surmenage 322.jpg|Painfully devirtualized in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 376.jpg|Taunting a Blok. Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being cured in a tower. Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg|Odd and Ulrich glow red after being it with the Hallucinogenic Beam. Triple sot 367.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg|Odd talks with the others from on top his Overboard. Triple sot 010.jpg|Riding through the sector on his overboard. Triple sot 003.jpg|Odd fires at three Bloks on his Overboard. Sabotage 022.jpg|Odd is stuck in mid-air in Sabotage. Sabotage 009.jpg|Firing Laser Arrows while Ulrich handles another monster. Odd_0748.jpg Odd_0918.jpg|Odd yells at his "named" monster. Odd_0936.jpg|Standing in the Mountain Sector. Sabotage 010.jpg|Using his Shield. Sabotage 016.jpg|Odd becomes bugged up yet again in mid-air. Sabotage 375.jpg|''"Odd!"'' Sabotage 365.jpg|They get ready to dodge a Megatank's beam. Sabotage 023.jpg Sabotage 320.jpg|Odd is bugged up in the Ice Sector. Tumblr lwukd5taQG1r7wla3o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzai79nxU01qlvb12o1_500.png|Angry. Odd Manta Riding.jpg|Odd Manta rides in Sector 5. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 299.jpg|Odd climbs away from the Krab in XANA Awakens part 2. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 239.jpg|Greeting Yumi after she enters the Ice Sector. Odd saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Odd saying goodbye. tumblr_lzlsgaY9q81qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd smiles after defeating a X.A.N.A. possessed Ulrich. Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Odd is devirtualized. Odd about to jump CL 53.PNG|Manta riding. The LW being shot CL 53.PNG|Riding out of Sector 5. Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Odd is saved from being crushed. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|Transport Orb is here to take them to Sector 5. Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|Odd rides behind on his Overboard. Fausse piste 345.jpg|Being saved by Yumi from the Digital Sea. Fausse piste 276.jpg|Car running up the Moutain wall. Fausse piste 270.jpg|Riding on his Overboard roward the tower. Fausse piste 173.jpg|Landing after jumping off his Overboard. Lyoko (Season 4) FileOdd -4(2).jpg|Odd's Season 4 Cutscene Odd9.JPG Odd_1053.jpg|Odd on the Overbike. Odd_1085.jpg|Odd driving his Nav Skid. tumblr_lzxbmwYKSB1qlvb12o3_500.png|With Ulrich in Skidbladnir. tumblr_lvr92dmJHS1qfh7oz.png|Stretching like a dog after being fused with Kiwi. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo1_400.png|In Sector 5. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo2_1280.png|Odd stands in Sector 5. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5_1280.png|Odd in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity. Oddellarobbia.png Oddella.png Odd New Card.jpg|Odd's Season 4 ID Card. Odd6.png|Odd in the Code Lyoko comics. 53.jpg|Odd with the others entering the Skidbladnir. Dc.png|Odd uses his Shield on Lyoko and in the real world. 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png|Odd inside Aelita's Energy barrier. Warriors.jpg|Odd and the others say farewell. Odd2.png|Odd, as a Spectre, about to shoot a Laser Arrow. Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Firing as laser arrow. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|Shooting from the safety of Aelita's barrier. Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png|Odd gets spooked by a robot spider. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|William's Super Smoke under Odd. Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png|Using his Shield in the Forest Sector. Bragging Rights Odd shoots an aorrow on his board image 1.png|Firing a laser arrow from on top his Overboard. Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png|Going in the elevator with the others. Bragging Rights Odd attacks back image 3.png|Facing off against the robot spiders. Skidbladnir Ulrich and Odd reach the elevator image 1.png|Entering the elevator with Ulrich. Odd_1142.jpg|In the Arena. Odd_1081.jpg|Looking at the Digital Sea from inside his Navskid. Odd_1084.jpg|Sitting in his navskid. Odd_1048.jpg|Running in the Ice Sector. Odd_1143.jpg|Waiting to be materialized from out of the Skid. Odd_1131.jpg|Landing on all fours in the Skidbladnir Hanger. Odd_1132.jpg|Being hit by a monster. Odd_1046.jpg|Waiting on his Overboard. Hard Luck Poor Odd is bugged image 1.png|Bugged up in the Desert Sector. Hard Luck Odd is devirtualized image 3.png|Odd getting devirtualized by a Hornet. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png|Aelita alerts Jeremie that Odd is bugged. Replika 337.jpg|About to get Hit With a Energy Field Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Falling into the Digital Sea as William Steps On his hand Odd tries to get up.png|Holding on the Edge of the Forest Sector Il est sense d etre insense 316.jpg Ouch that has to hurt.png|Odd getting Hit from William's Zweihänder William hits Odd.png|The Hit from William's Zweihänder sends Odd Flying Replika 332.jpg|Dodging William's Zweihänder Replika 276.jpg Replika 277.jpg Replika 253.jpg Odd looking at Aelita.png Replika 255.jpg Replika 254.jpg Lecon de choses 290.jpg Lecon de choses 262.jpg Odd in a Way Tower.png Lecon de choses 226.jpg Lecon de choses 227.jpg Lecon de choses 356.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) Odd.PNG Odd 2.PNG|Odd using Laser Arrow Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg 1349977948 401.png Virtualization.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 213327.JPG IMG 20130107 213012.JPG IMG 20130107 212945.JPG tumblr_mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1_500.png Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1 400.gif Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif 408372_10151353198372141_817957046_n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png tumblr_mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1_500.png Odd glove virtualization.png Odd_5084.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Girls screaming.png Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png|Odd Ulrich and William Shocked about what they saw Odd 6790.png Odd 6791.png Odd 6792.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG 27..png Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg Einstein3 Tower success.jpg Bros.jpg|Odd and William Warrior Awakens 25.jpg Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg Foolxana42 Foolxana39 Foolxana37 Odd fall 0465.jpg Odd fall 0466.jpg Odd's da beast.png|Odd's signature pose evo_odd_virtuel_0201.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0202.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0203.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0196.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0170.jpg Warriorawakens45|Odd and William in Sector Five Warriorawakens44 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens58 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens54 Warriorawakens70 Warriorawakens67 Friday 18.jpg Friday 15.jpg Friday 12.jpg Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png|Yumi Faceplam at Ulrich and Odd Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg ???.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens72 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens76 Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens88 Warriorawakens87 Warriorawakens86 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens98 Warriorawakens94 Confusion14.JPG Confusion58.JPG Confusion48.JPG Confusion17.JPG Profuture58.JPG Profuture53.JPG Rendezvous11 Rendezvous50 Rendezvous49 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous45 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous60 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous57 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous91|William and Odd looking at the tower Rendezvous103 Rendezvous102 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146|Odd and William team Up Rendezvous145 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous158 Rendezvous157 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous155 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216|Forget the Kankrelat! Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous229 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous221 Evo odd virtuel 0054.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 7.jpg Piege 637.jpg Piege 472.jpg|Ulrich gets Knocked out and Odd doesn't know what to do Piege 236.jpg Warriorawakens73 So as the William CLone.png Odd Clone is gone.png The problem is finally Sloved.png But then a other Odd pops up.png Ulrich and William walk towards Odd or the Clone..png Odd starting to think that William is not William '.png Odd thanking William.png Odd is saved by William.png Aelita Odd Ulrich and William running.png Others Odd Opening Title.png|Odd in Season 1 opening credits. Odd ID Card.jpg|Odd's Season 1 ID Card Odd.jpg|Odd's wallpaper 1347227868 593.jpg Cl3 800 600.jpg|Odd's Wallpaper in Season 1 Odd 33.jpg|Odd's Season 4 Wallpaper Odd -4(2)-1-.jpg|on the OverBoard in Season 4 cutsence Odd -4(1)-1-.jpg|Season Four Cutsence Odd 2-1-.jpg|on the OverBoard in Season 3 Cutsence Odd clip image003-1-.jpg|Odd's Cutsence in Season 2 and 3 Odd-1(1)-1-.jpg|Odd's Season 1 Cutsence images (2)fitguyutr.jpg Odd-Wallpaper.jpg Odd Lyoko Form.jpg 559px-Odd's arrows.png tumblr_lrulqffC7l1r3z27uo12_r1_500.jpg|Odd's Wallpaper in Season 4 4694721 orig.jpg gulliver.png Gobelins_21.jpg|An art of Odd. Odd Tricks.jpg Odd Thoughout The Series.png Triple_sot_262.jpg Secter6-1-.jpg Routine 246.jpg Le pretendant 236.jpg Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png 9 virtual envelope damaged.png Tip-Top Shape Odds power is running low image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Odds Jeremie-fied program image 1.png Tumblr lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd after being "Jeremified" Arrow Reloading Program.jpg|Odd getting Laser Arrows after running out 386319r38bl12ng2.gif|Odd's Avatar codelyokoquestforinfinity_0.jpg|Odd in Quest For Infinity with Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita in the Ice Sector odd_361.png|Odd's Season 4 art TkFHU0RZaXFxWHcx_o_code-lyoko-evolution-casting-teaser-1.jpg|Evolution ID Card Intrusion 445.jpg|Getting Devirtualized By a Ninja Overboard Card-1-.jpg|Odd's Overboard ID Card Garage Kids Garagekids116 Garagekids112 Garagekids110 Garagekids109 Garagekids108 Garagekids69 Garagekids29 Garagekids28 Garagekids27 Garagekids23 Garagekids22 Garagekids21 Garagekids16 Garagekids15 Garagekids14 Garagekids12 Garagekids41 Garagekids53 Garagekids67 Garagekids66 Garagekids62 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 es:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Odd Category:Social Game Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Della Robbia Family Category:Garage Kids